


Glasses

by Himmelreich



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, from the Postcard Ficlet Project, shared by courtesy of the recipient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmelreich/pseuds/Himmelreich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Lieutenant, have you by any chance seen my-”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Yagarai stops mid-sentence as the answer to his question presents itself, and he sighs.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meguri_aite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meguri_aite/gifts).



> Written for the Postcard Ficlet Project. The prompt was _"Aldnoah.Zero + Marito + Glasses"_.

“Lieutenant, have you by any chance seen my-”  
  
Yagarai stops mid-sentence as the answer to his question presents itself, and he sighs.  
  
“You really must have bad eyes, I can hardly see anything,” Marito complains, squinting against the overcorrection of his naturally perfect vision.  
  
“Regrettably so. Why did you think I was wearing them constantly?”  
  
“Some wear frames with window glasses just for show, in order to look more intelligent and well-read or something.”  
  
“And you take me for that kind of shallow person, Lieutenant?”  
  
“Well, they certainly add to your 'kind Doctor'-image nicely.”  
  
Marito peers over the upper rim to have his vision clear up, and sees the other man stand in front of him, one hand stretched out, expectantly. He lets his gaze travel up the arm and neck to his face.  
  
“You look fairly good without them, you know.”  
  
Yagarai blinks, then smiles.  
  
“Thank you, Lieutenant. Still, you should return them, or else I might end up accidentally extending my affection to random strangers on this base I mistake for you from afar, and you wouldn’t want that, would you?”  
  
“Most certainly not,” Marito hurries to say, returning the frames instantly.


End file.
